Double Win
by Vile.EXE
Summary: It's the final match of the tournament for 23-year-old Yuma.  But not only does he secure victory as a Duelist, he gets a victory as a father.  Another dash of cuteness from me!


**Vile: Yet another one-shot for me! Man, I should stick with ZEXAL stories! A lot of people like them!**

**Raio: Well, you did take YumaxKotori into the spotlight with "39 and 13 means Love".**

**Tokunosuke: And gave me some spotlight time, Ura.**

**Yuma: You're a wiz at this kind of thing!**

**Vile: Ehehehe... thanks, guys. This is another future fic, like "Proof". New characters are in this, so I'll briefly explain.**

**Tryga Kamishiro: Son of Ryoga and Ariel Kamishiro. He has blue hair like his mother (although streaked with his father's purple), his father's dark blue eyes, and his mother's fair skin tone. He is best friends with Yuko. He already has his own like nickname, "Piranha", due to his hair's tooth-sharp look.**

**Unnamed Kids: These kids have no names yet, but they are the children of the other couples. Tetsuo and Sei Takeda have a two-year-old son. Spade and Akari Stranahan have a six-year-old son and a one-and-a-half-year-old daughter who are great cousins to Yuko. Tokunosuke and Hikaya Omoteura have no children yet, but Hikaya is seven months pregnant with a little girl. Yamoto and Sachi have an eight-month-old daughter. Kaito and Jenaveve Tenjo have a one-year-old daughter and son, twins. Takashi and Cathy Todoroki have a five-month son. And Raio and Tetsuko Ruda have a five-year-old daughter, who is a good cousin to Tetsuo's son (though they often squabble).**

**Vile: Okay, intros are done. Let's get on with this. I don't own any ZEXAL characters or cards seen here, but my OCs, I do own. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

><p>Double Win<p>

It was the final battle of the tournament. 23-year-old Yuma Tsukumo was up against Zero, a cocky yet powerful blonde dude known for his powerful strategies with Normal Monsters. The opposition was stiff. Yuma had Shine Elf and Gogogo Golem on his field, both in Defense Mode, with two facedowns. Zero had Sengenjin and Tri-Horned Dragon on his field, both raring to go in Attack Mode, and no facedowns.

**Yuma LP:2600**

**Zero LP:2300**

Shine Elf: Rank 2 WIND Spellcaster/Xyz ATK:1600/DEF:1000 1 Overlay Unit

Gogogo Golem: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:1800/DEF:1500

Sengenjin: Lv.8 EARTH Beast-Warrior ATK:2750/DEF:2500

Tri-Horned Dragon: Lv.8 DARK Dragon ATK:2850(reduced to 2350 via Shine Elf's effect)/DEF:2350

Up in the stands, Kotori watched her husband Duel. In her lap was little Yuko, now 11 months old, cooing happily as she waved her arms around. The baby girl showed an early fascination with Dueling, always cheering her father on in her own baby way whenever she watched him. Along with the two of them were Yuko's aunt Akari, Tetsuo, Kaito, Ryoga (only friends called him Shark nowadays), and Ariel, who was holding one-year-old Tryga.

"Yuma's in a tough spot, folks, but his defenses will withstand him through at least one turn." The MC commentated.

"Don't think building up your defenses can save you, Yuma!" Zero taunted. "I've got a trick up my sleeve!"

"Huh?" Yuma wondered.

"Level 8 Sengenjin, Tri-Horned Dragon, Overlay!" The Beast-Warrior and Dragon turned fully orange and purple, respectively, before shooting into the air and spiraling around each other. A red spiral portal opened in front of him as the two monsters shot inside. "With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network! Xyz Shoukan! The pet of mighty Zeus himself! Thunder End Dragon!" Blue lightning shot down from above, impacting the very center of the spiral portal. With a loud roar, an enormous blue dragon with gray scales emerged, coated in the blue lightning as it spread its wings and whipped its tail. Two yellow Overlay Units circled it.

Thunder End Dragon: Rank 8 LIGHT Dragon/Xyz ATK:3000/DEF:2000

"Oh man." Ryoga said. "This is bad."

"Shine Elf's ability activates! Since you Special Summoned a monster, I can use its last Overlay Unit to reduce its Attack Points by 500!" Shine Elf absorbed the yellow orb into its sword before throwing it. The blade impaled the reptile's chest, but the dragon didn't even look hurt, although it let out a weak roar.

Thunder End Dragon ATK:2500

"Not bad, but not good enough! I activate Thunder End Dragon's effect! By using an Overlay Unit, the field gets nuked of all monsters except Thunder End Dragon!" The large dragon chomped down on one of its Overlay Units before charging up lightning in its body. "Burst Wave of Destruction!" With a roar, Thunder End Dragon unleashed a surge of lightning across the field, obliterating both of Yuma's monsters.

"Oh, man!" Yuma groaned.

"What a move! Zero has opened up a direct attack route thanks to the effect of the mighty Thunder End Dragon!" The MC said.

"Time for some action! Thunder End Dragon, attack Yuma directly! Thunder Stream of Destruction!" The dragon reared its head back before unleashing a wave of blue lightning from its mouth, zapping Yuma with all it had.

"GWAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Yuma yelled.

**Yuma LP:100**

"Oh no, Yuma!" Akari called up in the stands.

"He's down to only 100 Life Points…" Kaito breathed.

"He can get through this. I know he can." Kotori said. "Come on, Yuma!" Yuko let out her own loud "Aaah!" while waving her arms with a determined look on her face that said, "Go, Tou-chan!"

"Next turn, you're done for, Yuma. Turn end!" Zero said.

"If I don't get a miracle, it's over. Come on, Deck. Don't fail me now!" Yuma said. "Ore no turn! Draw!" He drew his card. He smirked. "All right! Gogogo Giant, Shoukan!" Yuma's monster, a brown-and-gray golem, emerged in Attack Mode.

Gogogo Giant: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:2000/DEF:0

"Gogogo Giant's effect activates! When it's Normal Summoned, I can Summon a Gogogo monster from my Graveyard in Defense Mode, but Giant has to go into Defense Mode as well. Gogogo Golem, Special Shoukan!" From the ground, Gogogo Golem emerged and knelt down in Defense Mode. Giant also knelt down.

Gogogo Golem: Lv.4 EARTH Rock ATK:1800/DEF:1500

"Yuma now has two Level 4 monsters on his field!" The MC called out. "If I know Duels, I'd say an Xyz Summon is on its way!"

"All right! Level 4 Gogogo Golem, Gogogo Gaint, Overlay!" Both Rock-Types turned fully orange before shooting into the air and spiraling around each other. The Emperor's Key glowed as a galaxy portal opened in front of Yuma, and the two monsters flew inside. "With these two monsters, I construct the Overlay Network! Xyz Shoukan!" A burst of light erupted from the portal. "Arawareyo, Nanbazu Sanjuukyuu! Kibou Ou Hope! (Come forth, Number 39! Aspiring Emperor Hope!)

The number "39" formed and flashed in red, and Hope's sealed form arose from another dark cloud. The gold and silver wings folded out and extended while the main body formed. Hope brandished his sword before docking it, and let out a cry of "HOPE!", its yellow Overlay Units circling it.

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope: Rank 4 LIGHT Warrior/Xyz ATK:2500/DEF:2000 2 Overlay Units

"What the heck is that?" Zero cried.

"Sorry, Zero, but it's over! Kibou Ou Hope, attack Thunder End Dragon! Hope Sword Slash!" Hope brought out his blade and went to slash, but was stopped. "I activate Hope's effect! For one Overlay Unit, an attack is negated, even one of Hope's own!" A yellow orb implanted itself into Hope's chest, stopping him cold.

"I remember this combo!" Shark chirped.

"Yah! Tah! Aah!" Yuko cheered for her father.

"Quick-Play Magic Card, activate! Double or Nothing!" One of Yuma's facedowns flipped up, brimming Hope with energy.

"What a move, folks!" The MC announced. "Thanks to Double or Nothing, since Hope's attack was negated, it can attack again with double the power! What a turnaround!"

Number 39: Aspiring Emperor Hope ATK:5000

"Aw, man! I've lost!" Zero cried.

"Kattobingu daze, ore! Hope, attack Thunder End Dragon for real!" Hope raised his sword, which grew larger from the spell's power. "Hope Sword Slash!" The Number monster brought the blade down, slashing Thunder End Dragon right down the middle and making it explode.

"Uwaaaaahhhh!" Zero cried as the shock threw him back.

**Yuma LP:100**

**Zero LP:0 – LOSER**

A buzzer blared, and Yuma's picture appeared with the word WIN as the augmented reality disappeared. Cheers erupted from the audience as they celebrated Yuma's victory. "It's OVER! Yuma Tsukumo has defeated Zero, becoming this tournament's champion!" The MC yelled over the cheers. Yuma waved to the crowd with a smile on his face.

*A Few Hours Later*

Everyone had gathered at Yuma and Kotori's house for the celebration party. Tokunosuke, Hikaya, Takashi, Cathy, Jenaveve, Haruto, Sei, Sachi, Spade, Tetsuko, Raio, all their children, Haru, Tetsumi, Mrs. Mizuki, and Yone all joined the rest of them at the party. Yamoto stated he'd be late due to some complications. Yuko was on the floor playing with the other kids, but mostly Tryga. The two seemed inseparable.

"Yuma, you can sure pull tricks outta nowhere." Takashi told him.

Yuma laughed sheepishly. "I don't know how I do it sometimes. Sometimes I think it's all luck."

"Nah, screw that." Spade told him. "You believe in your Deck and never give up, and they come through for ya! It's been that way for a whole decade!"

Yuma grinned. "Yeah. It's all thanks to kattobingu!" A coo was heard by his feet, and he looked down to see Yuko down there, looking up at him happily. Yuma chuckled and picked up his daughter. "Isn't that right, Yuko? Daddy took down that man thanks to kattobingu, didn't he?" He said with a baby talk tone, nuzzling Yuko's face with his own and making her (and the others) laugh. Yuma pulled back to see his laughing daughter, and started laughing with her.

"K… K… Ka…" Yuko's voice was heard. Yuma's eyes widened. Was he hearing what he thought? "Kat… to…"

"Yuko…?" Yuma asked.

"Kat-to-bin-gu!" She chirped. Everyone gasped.

"Oh my gosh…" Kotori breathed. "Yuko just said her first word!"

Yuma's face became a wide smile. "I don't believe it… my daughter's talking!" He laid small kisses over his daughter's face, making her coo and giggle. He ruffled her black-and-green hair. "Taking after me already? You crazy little kid, you!"

"Kattobingu!" Yuko said again, laughing. Yuma raised his daughter up and down as if bouncing her, making her giggle. Everyone else started laughing at the sight.

Yuma felt more proud than he even had before. He had just become the tournament champion, and his daughter said her first word. In the same day, no less!

It was truly a double win for Yuma.

* * *

><p><strong>Vile: Dueling and cuteness. Who says they can't mix?<strong>

**Kotori: Oh, I loved that! Yuko's first word!**

**Cat-chan: I married Takashi in the end?**

**Vile: Hey, according to someone else, I'm not the only one who thinks that way.**

**Spade: And you even included Thunder End Dragon! Sweetness!**

**Vile: *grins* I hope you readers enjoyed this story. Leave some reviews if you liked it! See ya later!**

**Computer Voice: Vile, logging out.**


End file.
